Reborn
by waraa
Summary: What if it wasn't the first time Kaito and Shinichi were born, but were reincarnated? It's the story of their past.   I know crappy summary, I am in a hurry but do read ok. Detective conan does not belong to me.


P.S. The Italic writing in the inverted comas is the present tense conversation and the bold and Italic writing in the inverted comas are the thoughts because I like Italic writing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REBORN<strong>_

Once long ago in times of ancient, there lived two Gods one was the God of Death, the other was the God of Life. They both made sure that the cycle of life continued without any disruption, and to make sure that their work continued without any disturbances, they both choose their heirs. Two boys who looked remarkably similar: enough to be called twins despite having no blood relationship.

The God of Living chooses Ai, who was a cheerful and slightly mischievous 7 years old. While the God of death choose Akuma, who was just as intelligent and bright as Ai, but had a serious demure compared to him. Once chosen the boys named were changed. Ai was named _**Yuuki**_ meaning, _'gentle, superior hope'_ and Akuma was given the name _**Yuuma **_meaning, _'gentle, superior truth'_.

Both the chosen ones began learning about their duties from the Gods, for the time when they will take over their work. Yuuma was extremely studious, while Yuuki often played pranks on him. Despite being annoyed Yuuma was great friends with Yuuki, perhaps due to the fact that they were the only children present in the realm of Gods for the time being.

Then the time came for the two children to take their predecessors place. To welcome the two new Gods among their ranks the celebration was held and every God began to bless first Yuuki and then Yuuma. When _**Shichi Fukujin**_ turn came, they managed to bless Yuuki but were interrupted by _**Shushin**_, the God of wine because he had become thoroughly intoxicated by the wine, before they could bless Yuuma. Because of the disruptions the Gods decided to hold the celebration another day and they all went home.

Well after midnight when all the gods had departed, and the God of living as well as Death had retired to sleep, Yuuki snuck in Yuuma's home to surprise him. As he had expected Yuuma was awake and quietly crying by himself. Yuuki felt that it was his responsibility to cheer him up, so he jumped Yuuma, who was surprised to see him in his house.

Quickly drying his eyes, he asked _"Yuuki! What are you doing over here?"_ he squeaked still under him.

"_I came to cheer you up because I know you will be brooding by yourself."_ Yuuki announced cheerfully.

"_I don't need cheering up, and I am not sulking"_ Yuuma replied sulkily.

"_Yeah yeah! You are not gloomy, just a crybaby."_ Yuuki said, running out of the door before Yuuma could do anything.

When Yuuma realized what Yuuki had said he ran after him, _"Hey wait up! You jerk, I am not a crybaby."_

Yuuma ran after him all the way to the back garden of his house, where Yuuki was waiting for him.

"_You came at last Yu-Chan. You are so slow."_ Yuuki cackled.

"_I am not a crybaby Yuuki, take that back, and don't call me Yu-Chan. My name is Yuuma, got it, its Yuuma."_ He retorted.

"_Yes Yes! Sorry, anyway guess what I found something amazing. I thought it could be our own personal celebration, exploring that place but we can always use it as a method to cheer you up."_ Yuuki said excitedly.

"_No way, I am not going exploring with you again. Even if you forgot, I still remember last time you found something interesting and we ended up in the jungle of Nightmare. And when the Gods rescued us, they gave us such severe punishments."_ Yuuma told him, backing away from him.

"_Oh! Come on Yu-Chan, now who's been a wimp. Don't be scared the Gods won't find us, we will be back soon after taking a look. We will go again, if its not dangerous."_ Yuuki begged him, his tone suggesting that they would go again, even if the place were dangerous, especially if it was dangerous.

Yuuma knew from experience that it was impossible to deny Yuuki anything, so in the end he relented, _"Okay! We are going, but we will come back immediately if there's an even a little trouble. Got it?"_ he asked, even though he knew it was futile.

"_Yay! Thank you Yuuma, don't worry there won't be any trouble."_ Yuuki assured him.

Yuuma didn't trust his assurance one bit, but curiosity got better of him, and he asked, _" What did you find anyway?"_

" _I found a way to enter the humans realm."_ He told him excitingly.

"_A way to human realm? Are you crazy! We are not going there, especially there. You do know how selfish humans are, right? It will cause a riot if we go there."_ Yuuma said a little worriedly.

"_Don't worry Yu-Chan! We won't let them see us. And don't you want to know about the people, whose fate will be in our hands?"_ he asked.

"_Yuuki, we are going without permission, we won't have our powers, that was the very reason we got in trouble in the Jungle of Nightmares. And we will be going there, after our coronation. Can't you wait?"_ he asked him, even though he knew the answer.

" _Oh Yu-Chan, there's nothing to worry about. We just have to hide from the humans they won't detect our presence. And we won't be able to explore with all the guards around us, anyway let's go. The more quickly we can reach, the more quickly you can come back."_

"_Wait a second, Yuuki."_ Yuuma interrupted him, but Yuuki had already started reciting the spell.

Once the spell was finished, they saw the portal been open in front of them, the one that will take them to the human world.

"_Well, are you ready Yu-Chan?"_ Yuuki asked.

"_I don't know, Yuuki. I am having a very bad feeling suddenly. Let's do it some other time."_ Yuuma asked him.

"_Don't worry Yu-Chan, nothing will go wrong and even if it did I will protect you."_ Yuuki announced, and after taking his hand in his own, he jumped through the portal.

They came out in the outskirts of a very quiet city; everything around them was looking spooky in the dark. And the scent of death was very powerful, so powerful that even Yuuki was paralyzed, though Yuuma was not. After all he lived in a dark haunted mansion, where even the light not dare thread in a place, which spoke of death, while Yuuki lived in a very cozy and sunny cottage. It was one of the reasons, why Yuuki was always dragging Yuuma out to play with him. So that he could enjoy his time and sun, and be happy away from that dreary looking place.

The spirits of dead people were calling him out and Yuuma unable to shake of the calling was pulled towards one of the shabby looking warehouse. Yuuki called out to him but he couldn't hear his voice, even though he shouted his name and tried to hold him back, but he was dragged along him.

Never being in any place like this Yuuki was a little taken aback at the darkness and the aura of death it exuded, but still he wasn't scared, that is until Yuuma started acting strange going towards that warehouse like a possessed person. He called out to him but for some reason he had a feeling that Yuuma couldn't hear him.

They both went in the warehouse, Yuuki looking around cautiously because something didn't feel right to him, but Yuuma went straight to the bodies of three children, lying on their stomach with blood around them. Yuuki gagged at the image, but Yuuma looked at it emotionlessly. When he turned them over Yuuki quickly ran outside.

Once he finished puking his guts out because this was the first time he had seen such a mangled bodies, there was no other word for it and there had been so much blood.

"_**They were only children,"**_ he thought disgustedly, cursing the one who had done such a heinous crime. Afterwards he walked back towards where Yuuma was, only to be faced by a terribly situation.

Yuuma was on his knees, his back turned towards the door, _**"probably praying for the safe journey of the innocents children towards the heaven"**_ he thought. _**"But that still doesn't change the fact that he hadn't noticed the mad killer advancing on him from behind."**_ He again thought panicking.

Not knowing what else to do Yuuki made the commotion near the door, it wasn't enough distraction for them to escape the killer though, but enough that he reached his Yu-Chan's side, who still was in a trance and hadn't realized what was going on around him.

Yuuki knew that he couldn't protect Yuuma and cursed himself for not listening to Yuuma warnings earlier. As he watched the murderer coming closer towards them and raising his knife high, his only thoughts were that "_**please God let Yuuma forgive him for being so powerless"**_, and then there was only darkness.

Yuuma didn't know what was happening outside because he was still in a trance, making sure that the spirits of those brutally murdered children reached the heaven safely, but he did feel the excruciating pain when he felt rather then saw Yuuki's death. He came out of his trance, crying out in pain trying to find the familiar warm hands but all he found were the cold, cold and lifeless hands of his beloved friend. Crying hopelessly and blaming himself for his death, he soon fell unconscious because of the pain and thus, never felt the knife slitting his throat open.

The police caught the culprit soon afterwards; later it was found out that he killed five boys, in hope of curing his daughter of an incurable disease. No one could sympathize with the killer, but all felt sorry for the daughter who after hearing what his father had done killed herself.

Centuries later the two boys once called Yuuki and Yuuma were reincarnated as Kaito and Shinichi. They both grew up exactly the same way as before, and once again their paths crossed in the shape of the clock tower heist. Both not remembering their past but still being attracted to each other through reasons unknown.

When Shinichi got poisoned at the amusement park. The poison didn't kill him, as it was originally meant to because how could he die? When he was death itself (Sort of). Thus, the pill shrank him to the age of six years old, when he was chosen to be Yuuma, (not that he remembered), and was unable to control his powers. That's the reason why the people whose end is near, find themselves dying somewhere near him. So that when he solved their murders, they could go to heaven with clear conscience.

Again and again the path of the star-crossed lovers crossed each other. Not knowing the reason they both were attracted to each other, their game started trying to outwit each other and in the process they began caring for one another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was just an idea that came to me when I was studying for my exams at night and wouldn't leave my until I wrote it down. For now it's only a one shot, but might change in future can't promise anything.<strong>_

_**Also I hadn't disconnected my other story, "Surreal Reality". It's just on hold, until I am done with my exams.**_

_**Also its just a very long drabble, so if there are some mistakes, sorry. But I want to write it like this. And about Shichi Fukujin, the seven Gods of heaven, it was my own personal joke because Shinichi can't sing and have a very bad luck. Also since Shushin, the God of wine interrupted him during the ceremony, that's why he has bad luck involving the alcoholic names.**_


End file.
